Fate fell short
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Riku has it all. He has the money, looks, and upbringing to get him everything he’s ever wanted in life, but he feels like something’s missing from his life. Then theirs Sora. He’s the kid who is completely himself. He let’s not - Full Inside
1. Chapter 1

AN: fshrffdhsfdhsfhfdshreazbhgfh

Hello their people of ! How do thy fair on this beautiful day!?

Ok well on with the stuff you want!

This is my second SORAxRIKU fic and well… I hope this one gets rid of my writer's block and I can continue with my first one…. And this one!

Also this is gonna sound pathetic but is the time word Minuet or Minute? I can't remember.

Title: fate fell short

Rating: T… for now

Pairings: SORAxRIKU, ROXASxAXEL… and probably others.

Summary: Riku has it all. He has the money, looks, and upbringing to get him everything he's ever wanted in life, but he feels like something's missing from his life. Then theirs Sora. He's the kid who is completely himself. He let's nothing deter him from what he wants to do, look like, and acts. Even if doing so he usually sets himself up for disaster. Ooh and did I mention he's got some major personal space issues.

This story will usually be set in two P.O.V's for Riku and Sora, but will sometimes feature four P.O.V's. Two for Riku, and two for Sora… If it gets to much let me know…

Also if it feels rushed I'm sorry. I suck at first chapters and……. Yea…

Now ENJOY!!!!

-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-

-Riku-

I examine my self in the mirror, wondering what was wrong with me. I was everything people wanted to have. Everything people wanted to be. I had the looks, the upbringing, and the charm but there was something wrong. Something was missing.

I was tall, but not too tall, and I was built in a lean sort of way. The way a person wants to be built, no bulging muscles. Everything looked like it belong on me. My skin was a pale, milky white and I never tanned no matter how much sun I got. Most people who don't know me think I a tourist `cause of the color of my skin. They assume that since I live on an island I would be darker, but no. I'm as pale as they come.

My hair was my family's trademark silver hair. Not grey silver, but more of white, shiny silver that caught the light. For some reason I didn't grow facial hair, or bodily hair except for on my head. And my facial structure was a mix between baby round, and angular.

I had lush lips, a small nose, high cheekbones and small narrow eyes (Not squinty) that were a very unusual color. They weren't teal, or aqua marine (there's a difference between the two), but more of a mix of that, bright neon green, and grey. Most people found them enticing, but I found them cold and apathetic.

My family was rich, but we didn't flaunt the money around. We lived in a modest three-story house, with a yard, pool, and garage. My brothers and me go to public school (Only me now since my older brothers graduated), and we only got twenty dollars a week allowance.

Our family wasn't perfect. I mean my dad, Sephiroth, was a strict man, and my brothers were rebellious. My dad and me didn't really get along that well but we were sociable. My mom died from cancer when I was twelve, four years ago, and my dad's back on the dating scene. Well not anymore since he's getting hitched with his new fiancé in a few days. She was nice, but not mom.

My brothers adored me for some god-awful reason and they usually annoyed me to know end. I have a short temper, but I'm really good at hiding it, and there the only people who can make me snap on a regular basis.

Kadaj, the youngest of the three, was the most mature of them all. Him and me got along well, even though he acted bipolar most of the time.

Loz, the middle, was very strange and emotional. He cried a lot, and was the easiest to manipulate. He was… very nice.

Then the oldest, Yazoo, was the most unreasonable person in the world. It was his way, or no way at all. If he stated something was a fact, it was a fact. No matter what evidence you have to destroy the fact. He was ok, but… strange.

They were supposed to be in collage, but claimed that they needed a break and set out to explore the world on their motorcycles. Stupid thing to do if you ask me.

My dad wasn't too happy about their decision, but my soon to be new mom, Trisha, was thrilled by their decision to explore the world and let nothing hold them back. She was someone who believed in absolute freedom and wanted every one to do what they wanted and to not be oppressed.

Sephiroth, My dad, was a man who liked order. Someone who liked things to get done when they're supposed to be done. He was a man of business. He believed in the statement 'Work comes first'.

Then theirs me. I'm a sophomore at Destiny High, and at the top of my class. I have a few sorta-friends and I consider everyone else to be a waste of my time. I'm not too keen on sports, but I like soccer. I have no favorites, and have a thing for the color black. I wear eyeliner, and give people an attitude when I don't want anything to do with them. Most people back off when I ignore them, or glare, but some people stick around for some verbal warning.

I'm pretty much happy with my life, even though half my class thinks I'm gonna kill myself. I'm smart, somehow popular, and have the skills to get everything I've ever wanted in life, but for the longest time I've felt empty. It's like there's something missing from my life and I can't figure out what it is.

I have all the latest electronics, and I even got my self a Golden Retriever Puppy to keep me company. It's a boy, but I named it Victoria (Tori for short) for it's love of my soon to be new mom's Victoria Secret Lingerie (SP?).

There's nothing else that I want. I'm content with it all but still something nags me. I can't place it and well I'm getting annoyed.

-

I make my way out of my room and down the stairs. I head towards the kitchen and proceed to make my self a sandwich.

"Riku honey, me and your father are gonna be leaving soon. Ok?"

I turn towards Trisha and nod. "Any thing you want me to do while you're gone?" I ask, biting into my sandwich. She smiles and hops up onto the counter.

"Don't let Tori wreck the house. He's very rambunctious. Oh and don't forget to feed the fish, and Tori… And your self. Don't throw any parties, or wreck the house. And if you can water the plants. I would sure hate for them to die while I'm gone." She states, running her fingers through my hair.

I pull away and toss the rest of my food into Tori's food bowl . "Sure thing." I state, ignoring her suspicious look.

-LATER THAT DAY-

"Tori stop humping the damn couch!" I yell, pulling the dog away from its prey. He whimpers and looks away from me in an almost ashamed manner. I sigh and scratch it's ears. "It's ok buddy. I know you're just horny."

I whip the sweat off of my forehead and make my way towards the thermostat. Trisha always liked to keep it hot. She claimed that she was cold, but I knew that by the way she dressed she just wanted to show off her figure. Not that she had a bad one, it's just my dad can't keep his eyes (or hands) to himself and well… It's just sick ok!

I turn it way down and rid myself of my shirt. It ended up on top of Tori and he instantly began to attack it. I was about to try and salvage it but his sharp little teeth, and demonic growling quickly killed that plan. He was a vicious little puppy. I thought Golden's were supposed to be kind, and gentle. Not demonic, and barbaric.

I walk away from the shredding of my shirt, and make my way up to my room. It was large, but not overly large, and it was messy. I had attempted to clean the mess, but laziness overtook me so I was left with an even bigger mess.

I was so unlike what people thought I was. It was sorta funny. People thought I was shy, neat, quiet, cold, unfeeling, humorless, asexual, arrogant, snobbish, and judgmental. I was the complete opposite. I just don't like people.

In all actuality I was outgoing, messy, loud, obnoxious, caring, funny, horny, arrogant(I admit it), and open. For some reason people just like to assume and it pisses me off.

I flop back onto my bed and pull out my homework. I always put it off to the last minuet, and since it was 11:00 Sunday night, I classify that last minuet.

-Sora-

"Mom do I have to go! I mean can't you just home school me? It would be a lot easier!" I complain, throwing myself back onto the couch. It was late and I knew I was pressing my luck, but I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow.

I was gonna be the new kid (Once again) and I never really fit in. People made fun of me, others bullied me, and then there were the creepy ones that came onto me out of nowhere. I hated starting late. It was my third time this year (Sophomore).

She turns and gives me a stern look. "Sora you know very well that if I had the time I would happily school you from home, but I'm just too busy. I'm sorry so stop bugging me about it. In fact go to bed. It's way to late!" She states, pointing to the stairs.

I sigh and roll my eyes, but hurry up the stairs. She had a point. I did constantly nag her about it, and she was probably getting tired of hearing it. I had the tendency to annoy people very quickly. I also had the tendency to zone out and think about random things.

I knew from years of grounding's that 'go to bed' didn't actually mean go to bed. It actually meant 'Go to your room and leave me the hell alone!'. And even though it was late, I wasn't tired in the least.

I stand and make my over to my closet. I had yet to pick out my outfit for tomorrow, and I was growing more and more nervous about what was to come.

I ended up grabbing a red Kit Skelanimals tee shirt, and a pair of black skinnys. My checkered van's and studded belt come next. I guess you could call my fashion different but I liked what I liked.

My mom buys me the most hideous outfits from these random Ma and Pop stores. I always tell her I love them. To make her feel happy I'll wad them up, throw them in the hamper, and say that I wore them. It always brings a smile to her face.

As you can probably tell I'm not the most 'On track' person you'll ever meet. I don't stick to one subject for very long and I usually end up confusing my self somewhere along in my train of thought.

Looking over at the clock I wince at the time. 12:27. It was really late now and I had to be up at 6:00. What kind of school starts at 7:30? It's outrageous! I've never gone to school earlier then 8:45. WTF was up with this island.

Firstly, everyone was up extra early. Their up at the crack of dawn yelling and screaming. Secondly, it was unnaturally bright. The sun came out at like 5:00 and it didn't set till 8:00. Thirdly, it didn't matter if people knew you or not. They'd just waltz up to you and criticize your outfit, or ask you questions. It was so strange.

Me and my mom didn't want to move but with the problems, and the trouble I'd gotten into at school we had no choice. Destiny Islands was the closest place that we could move to that allowed mom to keep her job.

Resting my head against my pillow I zone out and eventually fall asleep.

---Riku---

I shift as a large weight settles on my hips. Blindly I reach out and run my fingers through silky smooth hair. "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Um… Riku its not that I don't like the affection, but your gonna be late for school."

I instantly freeze and jolt up into a sitting position, throwing the weight off of me. "Tori you can talk!" I yell, frantically searching for the small body of a now probably dead puppy. A moan comes from the foot of my bed and shifts positions.

"Who the hells Tori?"

I crawl to the foot of my bed and hesitantly look over the edge. "God Axel! What the hell were you thinking?!" I yell, realizing whom it was.

Axel sits up and rubs his now sore head. A pang of guilt runs through me, but then soon diminishes as he smirks a rather evil smirk.

"I was thinking that you were gonna be late for school, and just saying your name was getting me nowhere so I took it upon my self to take a hands on approach. Who the hell's Tori?" he states, pointing to the clock. 6:32.

I sigh and flop back down onto my bed. He was right. I was gonna be late if I had slept any longer. "Tori's my puppy. Now how did you get into my house?" I question, rolling off the bed. He smirks and goes into a very awkward stance.

"That's simple my dear friend," He begins in a British accent, "I'm a NINJA!"

I roll my eyes and throw my pillow at him. "Why the hell are you a British Ninja? Aren't they from Japan?" I ask, stripping down to my boxers. He whistles provocatively, flopping down onto my bed.

"I'm not a British Ninja. That was an Australian accent. I'm the Ninja from the north!" he proclaims, looking extremely serious.

"No wonder your failed Geography." I state, heading into my bathroom. He stands to follow, but I slam the door into his face and continue with my routine.

Fifteen minuets later I exit the bathroom in a Black Polo, light semi skinny jeans, my vans, and my eyeliner. It was simple, but left me with an amazingly striking affect. Not like Axel striking, who was dressed in extremely tight black skinnys, a GRR shirt, and hot pink Converse (He usually scared people with his outfit, hair, and tattoos… Two upside down triangles under his eyes). But my striking was one that left people dazed, and wanting more.

I didn't necessarily like the attention my simple outfits brought, but they do help me get known. When your known you can get more out of life, like no detentions, or homework passes simply because your Riku Mariku. It was a simple win/lose situation.

I head out of my room and down the stairs into the living room, where my bag was. Axel followed me like a lost puppy and didn't realize that I had stopped so when I bent over to grab my bag he rammed into me and sent both of us flying.

I landed on something small and soft and Axel had landed on me. The small object underneath me squirmed and whimpered softly, making me jump and throw Axel off of me. "Oh my god Tori!" I yell, picking the puppy up and examining it.

It whimpered and licked my face. Smiling I put it down and pick myself up.

"So that's Tori?" Axel asks pointing to the puppy. I nod and pick my bag up. "C'mon lets go. Were gonna be late." I state, pulling him out of the house.

-SCHOOL-

"Dude, I got English first! Man this sucks. Mr. Monroe hates me." Axel complains from beside me. Out lockers were next to each others and every Monday we had this same discussion. I know it's extremely repetitive, but it always set us up for another discussion.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like you as much as the other students. Get used to it." I state blandly, already in a 'Leave me the hell alone' mood after only five minuets in the school. It usually took ten.

He moans and slams his locker shut. "He said that there's gonna be a new kid, so maybe he could become the new me and I can slip under his radar."

I shrug and turn ready to head to math, but instead of taking a step into the hallway I slam into a kid. We both stumble back, and he lets out a small squeak of surprise.

-Sora-

"OWW!" I moan, rubbing the side of my head. I glance up and shoot an apologetic glance at the other kid, who was picking up papers and stuffing them into a bag. Instantly I reach out and begin to help, but quickly stop when a book comes slamming down within inches from my hand.

"I got it." He states, glaring at me with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I lean in to get a better glance. They were an amazing shade of green, blue, and grey and were extremely enticing. "Wow their beautiful." I mutter to my self.

Noticing his frozen appearance, and shocked look on his face I pullback and mumble out an apology. Avoiding his gaze I pick up my dropped belongings and shoved them into my bag.

He stands and proceeds to walk away with a few back glances.

"Wow! I totally expected him to punch you."

I jump and fall flat on my ass. Looking up I see a kid with Spiky red hair, green eyes, and two tattoos under his eyes. He looked extremely familiar.

"Axel!" I yell, standing up. "Your Axel Paru! Right?" I ask, cocking my head to the side ignoring the stares from random people. He nods and scratches the back of his head.

"Um… Do I know you?" He asks, gazing at me. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"I can't believe you don't at least sorta recognize me. My cousin Roxas talks to you on myspace all the time. When he's not doing that he's texting you, or calling you. He talks about you all the time. It's kinda hard not to recognize you and all with your hair, body, tattoos, and…" I trail off when he gives me a wide smirk.

"Your Sora aren't you. Roxas talks about you all the time. He warned me that you were moving here and I completely forgot. He wants me to be extremely nice to you, and not make you cry, so let me show you around. What do you have first?" He rambles out, grabbing me by the shoulders.

I pull away from his grasp, but am instantly pulled back.

"You know It's kinda rude not to answer a question, and since I just asked you one that classifies you as being rude. I don't like rude people." He states, leaning in very close.

Instantly I shrink under his gaze and curse myself for recognizing him. "I um… have… Er… English with Mr. Monroe!" I practically yell out. He smirks and chuckles deeply.

"Sora I have this feeling, and when I have a feeling things always play out according to my feelings. Do you know what my feeling is?" He asks, letting his hand slide down my back. I shake my head no, and glance hesitantly up at him.

"I have the feeling that me and you are gonna become pretty good friends."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yea so I got a fav and an alert on this but not many reviews…. I NEED MOTIVATION! I somehow work better under pressure!

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!!!!!!!

ALSO I'm WEARING RED TINTED GLASSES!!!!!!! SO COOL!!!!

Gonna reveal some of Sora's past…. Kjdgfbkjfdsghksjgfhkjahdsgoield

-LINE-

-Riku-

Math was a complete utter bore. The only exciting thing that happened was the flip out session the teacher (Mr. Hay) had when I arrived a few minuets late for class. When I tried to explain that a kid ran into me and I dropped all my stuff he laughed and started ranting on and on about how 'Excuses are for the Weak'.

That was the only entertaining part cuz that ramble soon led off into political differences between nations, and how Sex Ed actually taught kids how to have sex with out getting caught by parental figures.

For some reason his eye (One was lazy) kept drifting off and looked directly at me until he turned his head and it jumped right back into place. Hell once it winked at me! I swear!

The whole time it was staring at me I stared intently back with a fierce glare and a few flips of my bangs. This little game we played (Weather he was aware of it or not) was highly entertaining.

It didn't matter if he was looking down, to the right, left or even if his eyes were closed the lazy one always popped open and stared at me. I kinda felt like that guy from the Tale Tale heart by Edgar Allen Poe (I think that's who it was). The way I fixated over his lazy eye was almost the way the dude from the book fixated over the vulture eye. Although I wouldn't go so far as to kill Mr. Hay, even though it was a tempting thought, I had to remain dignified and keep a straight face during the battle.

Other then that the class was filled with math terms like Collinear and some other mumbo jumbo about graphs that I didn't care for. I mean I had already taught my self this stuff over the summer to maintain my rankings in my class.

English passed much slower. The Five People You Meet In Heaven was actually one of my all time favorite books, but people read so slowly. By the time our class got to chapter three I was already at the little girl. Then we had to partner up and answer questions.

Like always I got stuck with Kairi. Your all probably wondering whom Kairi is and why she was so bad.

For starters she was Axel's twin. They weren't identical, but their personalities were so alike. The only difference was that Axel was bearable and she wasn't. Every time she spoke I wanted to slam my head into the desk over and over again just to block her out, but I didn't. I delt with her by smiling and charming her speechless, like I always do.

At the end of the class I get up and hurriedly make my way to history, trying to get to my seat which was in the back of the room before anyone else did.

Reason number one: The desks were meant for two. If I got there before anyone else did I could usually glare away anyone who even attempted to seat with me. Reason number two: The desk was about a foot lower then the others so it was a really comfy to lean on, and you could doodle away with out the teacher catching on since you were blocked by the other desks.

I sigh in relief when I make it to the room and take my seat.

Mrs. Harris stares at me in a puzzled look, but quickly turns the other way when I stare back. I quietly unpack my belongings and rest my head against the desk.

I could already tell that the day was gonna be an extremely long one just by the way I felt.

Soon the other kids start to pile in and take their seats. Surprisingly no one even attempts to seat with me.

Not even five minuets into the class the door bursts open and someone stumbles in. I glance up and recognize the kid from earlier. The one who knocked me down.

"_Wow their beautiful."_

I shake the phrase from my head and stare intently at the kid.

He was dressed in a tight Red Skelanimals shirt and black skinny jeans. He was cute, but didn't really pull the outfit off.

I glance back down at my doodle and let out a puzzled hum. I always zone out when I doodle and what I create has always intrigued, and or terrified me, but this one left me puzzled.

There on my paper was a rough sketch of the kid who knocked me down. Instantly I crumple it up and toss it into my bag, not wanting to get up and walk the whole four feet to the wastebasket. Damn I was lazy.

With that done I glance back at the kid and sigh in frustration. He was told by the teacher to find a seat, and I was the only kid in the room who didn't have a desk mate.

He takes a seat next to me, and smiles politely. I smile back with a roll of my eyes and decide to ignore him. For some reason I wasn't in the mood to humor him. It was a bad day, and I was in a bad mood.

"Um the names Sora."

I glance to the side and nod my head in acknowledgement. Sora was a pretty name. It meant Sky in Japanese ( I think).

"So… Um… What's your name?" He asks, smiling sheepishly at me.

"Riku." I reply curtly, trying to discourage him from starting a conversation (Or at least attempting to). His smile widens and he lets himself lean back in the chair. I watch as the legs go higher and higher into the air.

Quickly I reach out and roughly pull the chair back down when he goes falling backwards. He smiles and gently thanks me. I roll my eyes and look to the side.

"I only did that so you wouldn't end up kicking me in the face if you went falling back." I state, looking at him from the corner of my eye. His smile fades away and is replaced by what I think was meant to be a glare, but ended up looking like a pout.

"Your not very nice." He states, poking me in the side. I scoot my chair away and send him another glare.

"And you're not very smart." I reply, smirking at him. If it were any other day I would of probably ignored him. Hell I would have just let him fall flat on his ass.

Stiffening he directs his attention to the front of the class and gives me a few fleeting glances. His eyes were becoming very hazy, and shinny and for a second I almost felt bad for him, but that completely went away when a harsh kick landed on my shin.

Jumping back I accidentally fall out of my chair, and end up on my ass. Letting out a string of cuss words I instantly reach up and grab a hold of Sora and pull him down onto the floor next to me.

He lands with a echoing thud. Glaring at me he stands, screams something incoherent, and storms out the door leaving me the one to deal with the crowd of onlookers who were curious about the whole situation.

-Sora-

I don't necessarily stomp down the hall, but I do walk louder then usual. I was in a pretty bad mood now. All I was doing was being nice to him, and he goes and is an ass to me. What gives him the right to do that!?

Wiping the tears that had gathered in my eyes I blindly make my way down the hall and stumble into the first bathroom I laid eyes on.

Sliding down the wall I pull my knees up into my chest and bury my head into them. I was sick of trying to be nice, and then having my attempts at niceness be thrown right back into my face. I don't get why people have to be such dicks? I just don't get it. First it was Tidus, then Zexion. All of my friends always turn on me! Even my last boyfriend turned on me!

What was wrong with me? What the hell did I do to deserve this! NOTHING! I did absolutely nothing to deserve this treatment.

Letting the tears flow freely I slam my fist into the wall behind me and just sit there.

"Um… Excuse me? Are you ok?"

Looking up I come face to face with a young, pretty girl who had shoulder length Red hair, and violet eyes. Giving he a questionable expression I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile softly at her.

"Um.. What are you doing here? You're a girl?" I ask simply, pointing at her stacked chest to prove my point. She simply rolls her eyes and motions for me to look around. Doing so I discover the lack of urinals, the walls were a light pink and the stalls were a light blue.

Cringing at my lack of awareness I smile thankfully and pull myself up. She smiles back and grabs onto my now bruised hand. "You should really go see the nurse about this. I'll take you." She states, leading me out of the room.

I look behind me to make sure, and sure enough there was a little blue woman in a dress plastered onto the door,

"So what happened to you? You seem… upset." She states, smiling at me again. I shake my head and wave my good hand.

"Nothing serious. I think I might have overreacted. That's all." I state, hoping she'll drop the subject. Turning she rests her hand on my shoulder, and gives me a look that reminded me of my mom. "I'll be the judge of that."

Sighing I relay the whole Riku thing, while she nodded like some damn therapist (The rapist… therapist… The rapist… Look at it!) "Well I can tell you now that I too have cried over Riku. He's an ass. A hot ass. The only one to actually even get through to

Him was my twin Axel. I mean it took a lot but now their best friends and I think it's good for him. Riku used to be worse, just think of that," She declared, letting her eyes linger on me. "Hell if you tired hard enough, maybe you'll be just like Axel."

-line-

AN: Sorta crappy chappie. Cliff hanger. Hope you like the direction of the story. Nxt chappie will have Sora/Riku drama, an appearance of Roxas, and maybe some male loving… Jk… Idk… No jk!!!

Kairi WILL NOT BE ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

IF NOT THIS STORY GOES BYE-BYE cause I really don't know what to do with it…


End file.
